Emlékek tengerében
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Miután Sirius és Remus szétmennek, Lily elküldi Sirius emlékeit egy merengőben a Lupin fiúnak.


Emlékek tengerében

Hűűű, hát nagyon régen dolgozom ezen a novellán, és szerintem a leghosszabb, amit valaha írtam.

Rengeteg sok köszönet illeti Mr. A-t, akinek a szaktanácsadása nélkül nem jöhetett volna létre és Mrs. Chase-t, aki a címet kitalálta.

És minden kedves kritika írót is, hogy megtisztelt véleményével!

- Nem is értem, hogy miért ragaszkodsz ennyire ehhez a kapcsolathoz, annyira látszik, hogy teljesen mást akarunk mind a ketten!  
Ez a keserű mondat Remus száját hagyta el egy heves vitatkozás során.  
- Mióta összeköltöztünk egyszerűen elviselhetetlen vagy!  
- Engem meg megőrjít a féltékenykedésed, igazán megbízhatnál bennem annyira, hogy tudd: nem csaltalak meg senkivel!  
- Minden okom megvan rá.  
- Igen? Akkor tudod mit? Elmegyek innen.  
- Menj csak, senki se tart vissza. Valamelyik kis kapcsolatod biztos befogad örömmel.  
Sirius összedobált pár cuccot egy táskába és már ott is hagyta a lakást, amiben nemrég még boldogan éltek együtt.

- Csak úgy otthagytad? – fakadt ki Lily, mikor férje jó barátja elmesélte neki a történteket.  
- Bizalom nélkül semmit sem ér az egész, így nincs értelme folytatni.  
- De annyi mindenen mentetek keresztül együtt, nem hagyhatod elveszni azokat az éveket!  
- Talán a kezdettől fogva nem kellett volna erőltetni azt, ami nem megy.  
A fekete hajú szomorúan bement lepakolni a vendégszobába, Lily pedig élete párjához fordult.  
- Ezt nem hagyhatjuk, muszáj nekik segíteni!  
- Egyetlen édes kis buziboszim, miért kell neked mindig beleszólni mások életébe? Te különben is mindig ellenezted a kapcsolatukat, hogy a te kicsi Holdsápod nem való egy ilyen vad Tapmancshoz.  
- Csak az elején, mert nem voltunk jóban, ahogy veled sem. Akkor ne segíts, majd megoldom nélküled.  
A vörös nő bement a lelkileg még mindig kiborult Siriushoz.  
- Egy dolgot megpróbálhatok, hogy mégis együtt maradjatok? Ha nem sikerül esküszöm, nem szólok többé semmit.  
- Nekem mindegy, ha gondolod.  
- A polcon vannak kis üvegcsék, töltsd meg őket a közös emlékeitekkel időrendi sorrendben.  
- Miben mesterkedsz?  
- Majd meglátod, ha sírva a karjaidba veti magát, hogy aztán vad és szenvedélyes szeretkezéssel béküljetek ki.  
- Oké, Lily. Te tudod – sóhajtott az egykori Tekergő.

Remus szemei vörösek és dagadtak voltak a sok sírástól. A baglyot nézte, aki a Potter házból érkezett. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy ex-kedvese odaköltözött, így a csomagnak köze van hozzá.  
Végül remegő kézzel kibontotta a küldeményt, amiből legnagyobb meglepetésére a mostanra már névre hallgató egykori társa merengője került elő egy üvegcse és egy levél kíséretében, ami az egykori prefektuslány parancsolgatós stílusában íródott.  
_Remus John Lupin!  
Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elkövesd életed legnagyobb hibáját, tehát most azonnal megnézed az emlékeket, amiket küldtem. Összeállítottam egy hosszúvá, így semmi se fog megszakítani közben. Megtudom, ha nem teljesítetted a parancsomat és esküszöm, magam fojtalak bele!  
Csókol: Lily.  
_Ezzel nem lehet viccelni, hiszen ismerte annyira barátnőjét, hogy tudja: komolyan gondolja.  
Beleöntötte hát a fiola zavaros anyagú tartalmát az edénybe és belemerült.

A King's Crosson találta magát, nem messze tőle egy népes család állt, ugyanolyan gőgös arckifejezéssel. Szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, mikor meglátta a fiatal Siriust, aki éppen apja kiselőadását hallgatta nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel.  
- Miután beosztottak családod ősi házába, a Mardekárba, kérlek vigyázz Cissyre, és mindenben fogadj szót Bellának. Tudod jól, hogy te vagy az örökösöm, az idősebbik fiam, tehát így is kell viselkedned. Te vagy a következő generáció és mi büszkék akarunk lenni rád. Tehát soha ne feledd, hogy ki vagy, ne érintkezz sárvérűekkel, félvérekkel és talán legjobban a vérárulókat kerüld – itt Mr. Black a vonat mellett álló hármasra pillantott, és Remus követve a tekintetét felismerte Potteréket. A kis Jamesnek apjához hasonló hollófekete haja volt, és szemüvege mögül két mogyoróbarna szem csillogott a világra élénken.  
A felnőtt megfigyelő ekkor észrevette saját magát, ahogy apjával és testvérével átlép a falon.  
S ezzel nem volt egyedül, a borostyán és a sötétkék szempár egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd a két gyerek lesütötte a szemét és elfordult.

A kép váltott és már az iskola felé zakatoltak. Sirius a rokonai között ült, de nem volt túl boldog tőle. Agyára ment, ahogy Bella lenézően beszélt hozzá, annak húga csak a ruháiról tudott beszélni és, hogy a kupé többi fiúja mind nyálat csorgatva hallgatja az idősebb lány áradozását a sötét oldalról és az ő szerelméről, a hatalmas nagyúrról.  
Végül, mikor már nem bírta tovább, felpattant.  
- Körülnézek a vonaton – jelentette ki, majd mikor senki se válaszolt, kislisszolt a fülkéből.  
A véletlen vagy a sors hozta úgy, hogy abba a kupéba nyitott be, amiben James és Remus ült.  
- Sziasztok, bejöhetek?  
Az igenlő válasz után helyet foglalt és szinte azonnal újra nyílt a tolóajtó, hogy egy kövérkés fiúcska lépjen be.  
- Van még itt hely? Minden más tele van.  
Mikor ő is letette magát egy pillanatra furcsa csend ereszkedett rájuk, majd mind egyszerre kezdtek beszélni.  
Sirius neve a várt hatást érte el, de hamar meggyőzte őket arról, hogy nem osztja a családja nézeteit.

Az emlék elhomályosult és immár a beosztási ceremónián voltak.  
- Black Narcissa! – szólította az apró szőke kislányt a süveghez a professzor. Az pedig alig ért hozzá a világos tincsekhez máris Mardekárt kiáltott és a gólya minden különösebb érzelemmel az arcán leült nővére mellé.  
- Black Sirius! – a név tulajdonosa kelletlenül a háromlábú székhez sétált és leült.  
Remus döbbenten vette észre, hogy ő is hallja a fejfedő szavait.  
_- Szentséges Godrick! Black vagy, de semmi nincs belőlük benned… biztos nem fogadtak örökbe? Nem lenne jó helyed a Mardekárban, nem oszthatlak be a neved alapján, még ha ebből hatalmas botrány is lesz, de nekem a belső tulajdonságaid alapján kell ítélnem. Reméljük, nem szaggatnak szét érte a kedves rokonaid. _GRIFFENDÉL!  
Elhűlt csend fogadta a kijelentést, senki se hitt a fülének. főleg nem a fiúcska a széken. Mikor aztán lekerült a fejéről a kalap és meglátta a zöld-ezüst asztalnál ülők döbbent arcát lassan megértette, hogy megmenekült. Nem kell együtt töltenie velük többé az idejét, megszabadult tőlük. Szélesen elmosolyodott és boldogan a vörös-arany színűekhez rohant.  
Miután mind a három leendő Tekergő is beosztást nyert a házba a négy újdonsült barát üdvözölte egymást.  
- Talán már akkor éreztük, hogy ez valami nagy dolognak a kezdete – gondolta a felnőtt, miközben minden szétesett körülötte.

Mikor újra kitisztultak körülötte a dolgok a hálótermükben találta magát, ez az emlék másodévből származott.  
A kis Sirius az ágyán állt és magasba tartott egy pergament, Remus pedig ugrálva próbálta elérni, de nem sikerült neki.  
- Ne csináld már, kérlek add vissza! – kérlelte – Egy csomót szenvedtem vele, még valami baja lesz…  
- Túl sokat dolgozol, te kis stréber. Kapd el! – dobta oda az épp belépő szemüvegesnek.  
A barnahajú nem bírta tovább és sírva kimenekült a szobából.  
Idősebb önmaga pedig figyelte ahogy James nevetve néz utána.  
- Hisztis a kislány, nem igaz?  
Sirius viszont megkomolyodva visszavette a sápadt fiú munkáját és letette oda, ahonnan elvette.  
- Talán nem kellett volna, most nagyon kiborult.  
- Ugyan már, majd megnyugszik. Biztos répának a vállán picsogja ki magát.  
A helyiségben lévőknek láthatatlan férfi meglepődve vette észre, hogy hallja ex-kedvese gyerekkori énjének gondolatait.  
_- Remus olyan kis jófiú, mindig tökéletes és eminens. Néha úgy összekócolnám a haját, úgy megnéznem milyen mikor rossz, én…_ - itt megakadt és fülig vörösödve legjobb barátja értetlenkedő pillantásától kisérve bevágtatott a fürdőbe.

A következő kép már harmadikban játszódott. Az időutazó tudta jól, hogy ez benne lesz, és nem is tévedett. Az a teliholdas éjszaka, mikor három társa titokban követték és megtudták a titkát. Most az egyszer láthatta magát kívülről farkas alakban, így ez neki is újdonság volt. S bár tudta, hogy mi történt ezen az estén, neki nem volt róla épkézláb emléke.  
A vadállat hajnalban összerogyott és visszaváltozott a szerencsétlen fiúvá, s a fiatal Tekergők közelebb merészkedtek hozzá.  
Mivel Sirius volt a legerősebb köztük, így ő vette ölébe az ájultat. Nagyon tanulságos volt ismét a gondolatait hallani.  
_- Jaj, te gyerek, most nézd meg, hogy festesz! Miért nem mondtad soha el nekünk, hát azt gondoltad, hogy soha többé nem akarunk a közeledben lenni? Hogyan juthat ilyesmi egyáltalán eszedbe? Sose tudnék így viselkedni veled… annyira Remusos vagy, nem értem magam, de néha legszívesebben… Merlinre, mi van velem? _  
Már a gyengélkedőn voltak, James és Peter elmentek aludni, de a zavarodott kiskamasz csak fogta eszméletlen társa kezét.  
_- Miért csinálod ezt velem? Folyton csak te jársz az eszemben és én… nem szabad ilyet éreznem irántad, aki az egyik legjobb barátom vagy, egy fiú. Mégis teljesen megőrjítesz!  
_Sirius körülnézett, majd mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy nincs senki rajtuk kívül, az ágyban fekvő fölé hajolt és egy óvatos csókot nyomott a felszakadt ajkakra.  
Azok tulajdonosa pedig viszonozta azt anélkül, hogy felébredt volna. Talán csak ösztönös volt az egész, vagy többről volt szó, de Black megijedt és megszakította a kapcsolatot. Vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a békésen alvó fiúra, majd rémülten elmenekült valószínűleg a saját érzései elől.  
Remus pedig döbbenten állt fiatal önmaga mellett. Emlékezett erre az „álomra", aminek ő hitte, de fel sem merült benne soha, hogy valóban megtörtént.

Ismét jött az örvény és az új helyszín, ami a klubhelyiség volt. Tekintetével megkereste a felkavaró emlékek főszereplőjét, aki most egy barnahajú, zöldszemű lánnyal enyelgett. Sokat változott a gyengélkedős eset óta eltelt egy évben, a válla széles lett teste férfiasabb, kora pedig már meghaladta a 14 évet is.  
A csendes szemlélődő pontosan emlékezett erre az időszakra, negyedévben Sirius folyamatosan cserélgette a barátnőit, de Remus immár értette, hogy miért. Megrémült attól a csóktól, önmagától, az érzésektől és a gondolattól, hogy egy fiúba szerelmes.  
Így utólag visszagondolva már egészen nyilvánvaló, hogy minden pár napos kis liba a sápadt kis Lupin gyerek női mása volt. Mivel tudta, hogy senki se látja közelebb lépett a fruskát simogató Blackhez, már megszokva, hogy hallja mi jár annak fejében. Az viszont új volt, hogy egy kész kis vitába csöppent ott.  
_- Látod? Én teljesen átlagos hetero vagyok, imádnak a lányok és én is őket. Igazi férfi vagyok, és nem vagyok meleg!  
- Persze – szólalt meg egy másik hangocska – azért csókoltad meg a barátod, azért gondolsz folyton rá, azért képzeled őt az összes helyére.  
- Erősebb vagyok nálad, le tudlak nyomni!  
- Önámítással nem mész semmire, te is tudod, hogy ez csak színjáték. Csak nem attól félsz, hogy a szüleid mit szólnak ahhoz, hogy nem lesz tőled új örökösük?  
- Nem érdekel a família, magamért tudom, hogy nem vagyok ferde.  
- Teljesen egyenes vagy. Nyílegyenesen vagy rákattanva Remusra. Nézd meg, ez a csaj is barna és zöld szemű, nem emlékeztet téged ez valakire?  
- Hagyjál már békén, én nem vagyok, érted?  
- Nem olyan nagy tragédia ez. Lehet, hogy viszonozza az érzéseidet, miért nem kérdezed meg?  
- Mert én nem vagyok belé szerelmes, én vagyok minden lánynak az álma és imádok velük lenni!  
_Sirius kétségbeesésében vadul megcsókolta az ölében ücsörgő évfolyamtársát, és igyekezett többé nem is figyelni a kis hangocskára, aki csak egy nevet hangoztatott folyton. Aminek pedig semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, akivel éppen foglalkozik. Az, akihez a név tartozik most lépett be a kör alakú terembe és az összegabalyodott párosra ügyet sem vetve ült le az egyik fotelbe, s egy könyvbe temetkezett. Huszonéves megfelelője tudta, hogy mennyire fájt már neki akkor is, hogy az általa titkon imádott kékszemű minden nap mást boldogít, és ezek közül egyik sem ő.

Elérkezett az idővonaton az ötödévhez.  
Remusnak ez az év volt a legfájdalmasabb, hiszen ő már szenvedélyesen beleszeretett a barátjába, de úgy érezte, hogy az egyre távolodik tőle.  
Megtanulták hárman az animágiát és rájuk ragadtak a beceneveik is.  
Ebben az emlékben a tó partján pihentek egy langyos tavaszi délutánon. Hat fiatal hevert a fűben, az olvasó Holdsáp, az esedékes hódításával enyelgő Ágas, mellette szokás szerint egy barna lánnyal Tapmancs és Féregfark, aki irigyen nézte őket.  
Míg Hollóhátas barátnője a vállán pihent, Sirius örökös vitáját folytatta az őt soha békén nem hagyó kis hangocskával.  
_- Jó, akkor lehet, hogy mindkét nem vonz. De én attól még nem leszek meleg, csak szimplán nem vagyok válogatós, na.  
- Látom haladunk, ennek örülök. Elismered végre, hogy beleszerettél a kis Lupin gyerekbe?  
- Ha igen, akkor végre békén hagysz?  
- Talán. Szóval?  
- Még ha így is lenne, kizárt, hogy ő ezt viszonozná. Ezért maradok a csajok mellett, mert az biztos, hogy náluk sikerem van.  
- Csupán önmagadat csapod be ezzel, aminek hosszútávon rossz következményei lehetnek. Például, hogy begolyózol.  
- Te vagy az, akitől megőrülök.  
_Sirius félreértette Remus rajta felejtett pillantását és gondolatban letámadta a vitapartnerét.  
_- Most teljesen hülyének néz, mert itt magammal beszélgetek!  
- Én mondtam, hogy nincs jó vége annak, ha nem vagy önmagadhoz őszinte.  
- De te vagy a bajom, nem saját magam.  
- Én te vagyok, ha végre elismernéd az igazat, nem lenne többé bajod velem.  
_A feldühödött fiú ekkor dacosan magához vonta társnőjét és megcsókolta nem törődve a cinikus kis dumagéppel a fejében. Nem hallotta azt sem, hogy egy tőle nem messze olvasó prefektusból fájdalmas sóhaj szakad fel ezt látva, és mivel lehunyt pillái mögött egy boldog borostyán szempár csillogott nem látta, hogy ugyanezek a valóságban könnyel telnek meg.  
- Milyen szerencsétlenek voltunk mindketten – motyogta ugyanazon szemek tulajdonosa miközben a következő képre utazott.

Ismét a hálóterem volt a színhely. Sirius ágyának függönye össze volt húzva, s mögüle egy feldühödött női hang hallatszott ki.  
- Mégis hogy érted azt, hogy nem megy? Ne szívass, mert megbánod!  
- Sajnálom, bébi. Biztos nem veled van a baj, csak egyszerűen…  
- Még jó, hogy a te hibád, ki másé lenne? Ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad soha, ha ezt a többiek megtudják…  
- Muszáj elmondani mindenkinek?  
- Még szép, ez az év sztorija: egy Adonisz képébe bújt impotens kis kretén. Szánalmas vagy, Black! – ezekkel a szavakkal a végzős felkapkodta a ruháit és otthagyta az immár ex-pasiját.  
Az pedig tehetetlenül rogyott le a párnájára.  
_- Hát ez remek, reggel bezzeg nincsenek ilyen gondjaim.  
- Mit is álmodtál? Valami azt súgja, hogy egy bizonyos sápadt kis osztálytársad szerepelt benne. Lásd már be, hogy nem érdekelnek a lányok egyáltalán.  
- Azt hiszem, nem tehetek mást, ezt már el kell hinnem neked.  
- Három éve mondom, végre megértetted. Ezzel az én munkám itt véget ért, további minden jót. Ha rám hallgatsz, elmondod a barátodnak és ki tudja? Hátha sikerrel jársz._  
James Potter lépett a szobába és értetlenül ült le a feketehajú ágyára.  
- Mi történt? Elég idegesnek tűnt a csaj.  
- Volt egy kis problémám. Nem igazán jött be a dolog…  
- Nem értelek.  
- A varázspálca nem sült el, de nem hogy el nem sült még közelében se volt.  
- De hogyhogy? Hiszen Jenny elképesztően dögös!  
- Eddig is volt bennem egy gyanú, aminek nem akartam hinni, de most már egészen biztos vagyok benne. Nem kifejezetten érdekel a másik nem.  
A kócos, szemüveges srácnak leesett az álla.  
- Ez hogy lehet? Hiszen csak velük voltál eddig…  
- Azt hittem rávehetem magam, de úgy látszik mégsem.  
- Van valaki, aki iránt érdeklődsz?  
- Ne aggódj, nem te vagy az.  
- De ismerem?  
- Igen, szobatársunk.  
- Frank? Mert Féregfarkot nem hinném.  
- Nem – sóhajtott a Blackek sarja.  
- Akkor már csak egy valaki marad. Csak nem te a szívedet is egy prefektus ragadta el?  
- Nagyon úgy tűnik, de kizárt, hogy viszonozná az érzéseimet.  
- Ebben a témában nem vagyok túlzottan otthon, de nem mondod el neki?  
- Hogy soha többé nem merjen a közelembe jönni? Inkább nem.  
- Ugyan már, aki mer, az nyer!  
Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó és belépett az emlegetett.  
- Most jut csak eszembe, hogy elfelejtettem valamit – pattant fel és tűnt el a szobából egy pillanat alatt James.  
- Ebbe meg mi ütött? – nézett utána a nemrég érkezett.  
- Holdsáp, valamit el kell mondanom – szedte össze minden Griffendéles bátorságát Sirius.  
- Arról már hallottam, hogy nem igazán sikerült elkápráztatnod Jennyt.  
- Hát igen, ez enyhe kifejezés, de legalább rájöttem, hogy mit is akarok igazából.  
- Na, és elmondod?  
- Persze. Szóval azért nem sikerült a megfelelő formát hoznom nemrég, mert nem jöttem lázba a lánytól, és rájöttem, hogy valami egészen másra van szükségem. Hadd mondjam végig, aztán szabadon megölhetsz… már egy ideje furcsa álmaim vannak, amiket reggelre elfelejtek, de a mostanira emlékszem. Te szerepeltél benne és én, igencsak közel egymáshoz. Kész, most már kiakadhatsz.  
A szavak címzettje ahelyett, hogy undorodva elrohant volna, szélesen elmosolyodott.  
- Igazán rájöhettél volna erre hamarabb is, te tulok!  
Majd további szavak lecsapott a meglepett fiú ajkaira, akit annyira lesokkoltak az események, hogy csak pillanatokkal később viszonozta azt.  
Az egymásba gabalyodott pár képe végleg szétesett és Remus ismét ott találta magát, ahonnan elindult.  
Arca ugyanazt a boldogságot tükrözte, amit 16 éves önmaga. Nem értette, hogyan merült egyáltalán fel benne a lehetőség, hogy az ő Siriusa megcsalná.  
Azonnal barátai házához hoppanált, a védő bűbájok határán kívül ért földet és sietős léptekkel tette meg azt az egy sarkot. Megtalálva a házat becsöngetett és idegesen várta, hogy kinyíljon az ajtó. Mikor ez megtörtént, szinte félresöpörte az őt beengedő szemüveges férfit.  
- Hol van?  
- Fenn, minden rendben?  
- Mindjárt az lesz. Sirius! – az elszánt egykori iskola első felrohant az emeletre, ahol a vendégszoba ajtajában meg is találta kedvesét.  
- Remus? Mit csinálsz itt?  
- Ezért jöttem – válaszolta a kérdezett és nemes egyszerűséggel a nyakába vetette magát – ne haragudj! Soha többé nem kételkedem benned, kérlek gyere haza…  
Nem jutott tovább, mert a fekete hajú betapasztotta a száját egy régen várt csókkal. Aztán már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy berántják a szobába és a két szenvedélyes szerető úgy falta egymást, mintha sose lett volna köztük semmi probléma.  
Odalent a nappaliban pedig egy vörös hajú fiatal nő elégedetten hallgatta a félreérhetetlen zajokat, amik fentről szűrődtek le.  
- Jaj, fiúk! Mi lenne veletek nélkülem?

?pg=30862064


End file.
